


Jet Black Heart

by txmaki



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one-shot I wrote on DeviantArt and decided to post on here! Keep in mind that this story's based off the song Jet Black Heart by 5SOS, and from what I can romanticize the song to be - it's about wanting to love someone but not trusting yourself to because you've been hurt in the past.</p><p>You're new to the host club - and new to a break up. Your boyfriend recently broke up with you, and to cheer you up, your friend decides that the host club members can make you happy again.</p><p>All of them help you, but one more than others. One that you fell for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Key -
> 
> Y/N - your name  
> F/N - friend's name (in this case, female)  
> E/C, H/C, H/L - eye color, hair color, hair length  
> E/B/N - ex-boyfriend's name  
> for your ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend's name (that's confusing, sorry) I'm gonna use G/F/N.

"F/N, please, I'd rather not." You half-whined to your friend, who was begging you come to the host club with her. You hadn't been there before, nor did you want to go there - as you thought of it as a waste of time that could be spent studying or, perhaps, just on your computer as you watched your favorite show. 

But, of course, your friend decided that since you were still moping over your break up with your ex-boyfriend, that maybe one of the hosts could help you feel better.

"Oh, come on! You know you've always found them attractive." F/N said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. You sighed - it was really all you seemed to do nowadays - and gave up, already knowing that there was no use in arguing with F/N. She was as persistent as can be.

As stated before, the reason F/N was begging you to come with her was because your boyfriend dumped you for another girl that he was cheating on you with. It hurt you greatly - you'd loved E/B/N, and you thought he felt the same. If still being hung up over the break up even though it'd been a month didn't prove that you loved him, then you didn't know what would. What's worse is that every time his new girlfriend would see you in the halls or outside of school, she'd push you or send you a smirk that simply said, "He chose me over you, I hope you hurt." 

The bell rung, signaling the end of school. You got out of your seat and gathered the few things you had before F/N grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the host club. "I promise they'll make you feel better! They're amazing!" She kept saying on the way there, making you roll your eyes and crack the tiniest of smiles at her attempts to make you feel better. F/N was a great friend, she was always there for you, and you thanked her for that.

You and F/N stood outside the host club room (Music Room 3, which was weird to you, but you didn't question it) and F/N let out a squeal of excitement. "I normally go for Hikaru and Kaoru, but you can choose whoever you'd like." She told you, sending you a smile of reassurance. You nodded slowly, still confused as to what she meant.

The doors to the host club opened, and inside was surely something else. Yes, you had grown up in a rich family and yes, you went to the elite private school but the inside of the host club was different. Perhaps it was the light-hearted atmosphere in the air or the soft smell of roses, but whatever it is made the whole room brighten with happiness and relaxation.

"Welcome!" A voice sang through the room, and you turned your head to find a tall blonde, holding a rose out to you. You blinked a few times, and looked over to F/N - who wasn't by your side anymore. You looked and found her at a table sitting across from a pair of twins - 'Are they Hikaru and Kaoru?' you thought to yourself - and deadpanned. So much for helping you out.

You looked back at the blonde, who was still holding the rose out to you. Being you, you cautiously took the rose from his hands and he grinned at you. "I see you're new here," he said. "So allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tamaki Suoh, the president of the host club." The blonde, Tamaki, told you. "And what is your name, princess?"

You licked your lips before speaking. "I'm - I'm Y/N," You said, before adding, "If you don't mind, what exactly is the host club?" You asked Tamaki, and he smiled again before speaking.

"The Ouran Academy's Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." He told you, as if he had recited it a thousand times. You nodded slowly in understanding, grasping the concept of the host club.

"So.. I just choose a boy and we'll... I don't know, talk?" You asked.

"Essentially, yes. If that's what you'd like to do, then any of the hosts will do so." Tamaki replied, helping you through the process.

A small smile crawled it's way onto your lips, and you spoke, your tone decisive. "Then, may I request you?" 

"Of course, princess. Right this way."

 

\--------

 

It had been about two weeks since you'd met Tamaki, and you'd come to see him every other day since. Whenever you offered to go to the host club with F/N, she'd look at you and say, "Tamaki's really grown on you, hasn't he?"

It was true, though. He had. And you were starting to like him more than you were comfortable with.

The first time you met him, you ended up telling him about why you were there in the first place. F/N trying to make you happy; and when he asked why you were sad in the first place, you simply responded with, "Break ups are hard, sometimes." And he'd left it at that. You were grateful for that much - you always expected that the host club simply relished in the fact that they were swooned over by girls every minute of the day. 

Although, since then, you've been noticeably happier. Your walk had a little more of a step to it, as if you were excited wherever you went, and your cheeks always beamed at the mention of the blonde's name. It was nice that you had forgotten - mostly - about your ex. For once.

You were walking home, but decided to stop at a small pastry shop before your small trip ended. You'd heard good things about it from your friends at school and you thought you'd try it yourself. 

Quickly ordering a small cake, you waited until they finished packaging it before paying and walking out of the cafe, thanking the employees and almost skipping down the sidewalk.

You walked a little bit more, but was soon taken by surprised as you were pushed to the ground. You let out a surprised "Oh!" as the cake fell to the ground, rolling, and you knew it was ruined. You frowned at the thought and looked to who had pushed you, ready to tell them off for bumping into you, but were met with an all too familiar face.

G/F/N stood above you, smirking down at you with eyes that held dominance. "Nice to see you here, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while." G/F/N sneered, causing you to attempt to get up, only to have her foot kick you down. You gasped inaudibly, the action taking you by surprise but not entirely hurting you.

"You see, Y/N," G/F/N said, her eyes filling with hatred towards you. "E/B/N chose me over you for obvious reasons." 

Although you had almost, so closely, forgotten about your break up, G/F/N bringing it up again was like opening nearly healed wounds. A stab in your heart - a stab to your self esteem. Thanks to F/N - and Tamaki, at times - you had been happier and noticeably more confident. You'd accepted that there were things you wouldn't always like about yourself and learned to like other things about yourself.

"I'm prettier, for one."

Your heart hurt.

"Not to mention, smarter. I'm at the top of my class, and what are you - the last?"

Again. Another stab.

"Plus, I actually am useful to this world."

That broke you.

You sighed shakily, tears almost falling - but you refused to give her that satisfaction. You simply got up - and she didn't object, weirdly enough - and gathered the most likely-ruined cake from it's toppled state on the ground along with your bag, and started walking away. You heard her snickers as you picked up your pace, and by the time you got home you were out a breath from running. 

You could tell your eyes were damp - but no one in your family seemed to notice when you opened the door and walked inside. 

"Y/N, honey," Your mother said before you walked up the stairs to your room. "We're joining the Hitachiin's for dinner, would you like to come with?" She asked you. 

You shook your head, keeping your eyes trained on the floor. "N-No, I have too much homework I have to work on." You simply said before rushing up the stairs to your room. You heard the front door open and close not long after, and that's when the tears started falling. Lightly at first, a few tears down your cheeks, but then it grew heavier.

You needed someone to help you, someone to lean on. You took your phone that you had set on your desk and looked for F/N's contact, finding it quickly and dialing the number. You waited, waited for her to pick up the phone, but she never did - which only made you cry harder. It was a bit weird why you were crying in the first place, you did get hurt sometimes, but it never made you cry.

You couldn't call anyone in your family - they were all at dinner. So you looked for someone who you knew would help you. He always did.

"Hello? Y/N?" Tamaki's voice sounded on the other side of the phone, and you sighed with relief, thankful that he picked up. 

"T-Tamaki? I -" You stopped yourself, voice wavering. He seemed to pick up on the fact that you were crying and worried questions were shot through the phone.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked all at once, making you take a deep breath.

It didn't help much.

"I just - are you busy?"

"No, I'm not. What's wrong, Y/N, are you alright?"

"Can you.." You stopped, a sob bubbling it's way up your throat. "Can you come over? Please." You almost begged, needing someone to help you through this. It wasn't particularly to help your self esteem back up - more to get you to stop crying. You knew at this rate if you didn't stop now, your family could come home at midnight and you'd still be crying.

Tamaki asked you for your address, and you gave it to him, him replying with a quick, "Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

And he was there soon. You supposed your family left the front door unlocked when they left, because Tamaki was in your room without you having to unlock the door or anything.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, and you looked up at him - eyes red and puffy, face wet, and your hair had to be a mess by now. "T-Tamaki." You whispered, voice too used up from crying to actually be used. His gaze on you softened, and he was by your side in two quick strides, arms around you as he gently comforted you.

"Shh," he whispered in your ear. "Calm down, I'm here." Tamaki made his point by kissing your forehead lightly - which, despite your crying, you blushed at - and rubbing your back soothingly.

"What happened?" Tamaki whispered, lightly pushing you away from his chest so he could see you. You looked away - you didn't want him seeing you like you were. He didn't seem to take that and put your chin between his thumb and forefinger, moving your head back to him. 

You told him about how G/F/N kicked you down and what she said (not actually, because if you told him the exact words you'd end up crying again) and how it hurt so much. 

He sighed, and you figured he was going to tell you that it would be okay, that he had to get home and call him if you needed anything - but he didn't.

"You know I'd never let that happen if you were with me, right?"

Your eyes widened as you took in what he said - 'If you were with me.' 

He seemed to notice your surprise and smiled gently at you. "Yeah, that's right. I like you, and I want you to be with me." He said softly, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. You realized then that you were blushing too, as you certainly hadn't expected this. Yes, you liked Tamaki as well, but you weren't sure if he felt the same - neither did you trust yourself to be in a relationship with someone for a long time. 

"I want you to be able to trust me, Y/N. I understand it’s a little weird, we haven’t known each other for that long, but I’m really starting to like you, and I want to spoil you and kiss you and just give you everything that E/B/F didn’t. Please. Give me a chance." He told you, stating his feelings for you once more. 

You opened your mouth to speak, then closed it again, not sure what to say. Finally, a small, sorrowful smile painted your lips. "It's - It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust myself. My last relationship ended because I did something wrong. I wasn't giving him enough love, maybe. What other reason would there be for cheating? I'm just so worried that if I try again... i-it'll end up the same as before." You almost whispered, your voice laced with sadness and self-pity. You'd always known the truth - why E/B/N left you. But it hurt to hear it leak from your own lips.

Tamaki looked hurt but he furrowed his brows and grabbed onto your shoulders firmly yet gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I know I'd never get tired of you, and -"

"But," You said, continuing and cutting Tamaki off. "Even though one part of me is telling me to run away and to not trust anyone, in fear of hurt, another is telling me that I should just take the chance. That you'd never intentionally hurt me and that I should just go for it." 

The blonde stayed silent, his violet eyes showing a hint of confusion as they stared at your E/C eyes.

"So I will."

You looked at Tamaki and smiled as you said those words, your tears gone and instead your eyes were filled with adoration and, perhaps, love for the boy in front of you. He smiled back; a smile full of relief and happiness as he pulled you into an embrace once more - this time for good reasons.

You clung onto his shirt lightly, nuzzling your face in his neck, inhaling the scent that you'd grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. The blonde pressed a kiss to the top of your forehead, moving away from you so he could kiss both your cheeks before leaning in and connecting your lips.

It wasn't quite what you would imagine; it was so much more. Even though the kiss was innocent, sweet, it passed all of his feelings to you, and you gently cupped his cheek with your hand, hoping to do the same. You didn't know how to describe the kiss aside from the fact that it was beautiful.

Tamaki pulled away from you, though not far - your faces still close. You felt your face heat up - just a tiny bit - and you smiled at him, earning a gleeful grin back.

After some cuddling for a minute, you decided that it would be best for Tamaki to go home - as it was getting late and your parents could be home soon. You walked him down the stairs, towards the door where he let himself out. He waved goodbye before walking down the large driveway you had, and you called out to him before he could really leave.

"Tamaki?"

"Yeah?" He asked in return, stopping and turning to you.

"Thank you."

Tamaki smiled warmly at you against the hit summer night air, the light of the moon making him seem as if he was glowing before he spoke.

"Anything for you, Y/N. I promise you that."


End file.
